SWPCϟ02
This is the second episode of Switch Pretty Cure ϟ. In this episode, Ikari Akahana transforms into Cure Ember for the first time. Synopsis Akiko is talking about Pretty Cure to Fiore and Lumi on the roof of Inazuma Middle School. Akiko hears a voice and sees a fight. She quickly runs down to stop it and meets Ikari, a known deliquent at Inazuma fighting a boy. Akiko stops the fight but Ikari gives her and the students a scary glare and leaves. Fiore and Lumi look on down. Fly, Dive, Jump! Switch Pretty Cure ϟ Ikari is walking home when she sees a group of friends lughing and having fun and she smiles at them. Akiko, Fiore and Lumi are spying on her and making comments about her. Akiko explains who she is. Ikarti stops at a dojo and decides to go in. One of the students mistake Akiko for a new student and is put in martial arts classes, much to the shock of Ikari. Akiko is amazed at Ikari's power during the class. Akiko tries to break some bricks, but to no avail. Ikari smiles at her. In Nega Land, Dark is complaining about the about the new enemy. Frost says that he should quit while he's complaining. Dark glares at him and disapears to destroy Cure Spark. eyecatch Back at Hiro Martial Arts Academy, Ikari is helping Akiko train. Akiko questions why Ikari is so harsh and she explains that the martials arts make her but she's not always harsh. Hiro looks at her daughter and smiles. Dark comes and grabs Akiko from behinf. Ikari comes and attacks Dark, allowing him to let go of Akiko. He becomes mad and summons a punch bag Hakai-teki. Akiko transforms. Ikari is suprised that Akiko is a superhero. Spark attacks the Hakai- teki, but it knows martial arts while Spark doesn't. While Spark and the Hakai-teki fight, Ikari and Dark face off. Ikari gets the advantage. A flame appears and encloses her. She sees her other self, which she notces looks similar like Akiko/Spark. The flame extingushes and Ikari is holding a Sparkle Com. Fiore explains to Ikari about Pretty cure. She sees Spark getting hurt and agrees. She transforms into Cure Ember and attakcs the Hakai-teki using her fire. The Hakai-teki burns up and falls over. Ember uses Ember Ignite and the Hakai-teki is purified. Dark tries to attack Ember, but Spark comes in and uses Lightning Spark, but Dark dissapears before the the attack hits him. Akiko welcomes Ikari to the team. Fiore decides she's going to stay with Ikari for a while to see her training. Akiko and Lumi leave and walk home. Akiko and Lumi are talking about the other Cures when Akiko nearly falls down some stairs but is saved by a masked man. He introduces himself as Shade Zero and knows who she is. He says she will meet him again and vanishes. Akiko and Lumi wonder who he is and she find a special key left in his hands. Major Events *Ikari Akahana transforms into Cure Ember for the first time *Cure Ember preforms her attack, Ember Ignite. *Shade Zero appears to Akiko/Spark for the first time. Characters *Akiko Inazuma/Cure Spark *Ikari Akahana/Cure Ember *Fiore *Lumi *Hiro Akahana *Dark *Frost *Hakai-teki *Students of the Hiro Martial Arts Academy *Students at Inazuma Middle School Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Switch Pretty Cure ϟ Episodes Category:Switch Pretty Cure ϟ